Deadpool 2
| Previous Film = | Next Film = | Appearances = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * * * * Other Characters: * * * Kirsten Dunst * Tom Cruise * Luke Skywalker * Leia Organa * Superman (Clark Kent) * * * * X-Men ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * Batman (Bruce Wayne) * Tupac * Ice Cube * * * * * * * * * * * Weapon XI (Wade Wilson) * Wolverine (James "Logan" Howlett) * Col. William Stryker, Jr. * Ryan Reynolds * Jack Benny Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** *** **** ***** *** **** ***** ****** ******* **** **** *** **** ***** ** ** * Cable's Reality * * DC Extended Universe * Unidentified divergent Earth-10005 ** *** **** ***** ****** * Ryan Reynolds' Reality ** Earth *** Canada * ** *** **** Items: * * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Plot = Deadpool forms a team called the X-Force to protect a young mutant from Cable. | Cast = * Ryan Reynolds as Deadpool / Wade Wilson ** Reynolds additionally provided the voice and facial motion capture for Juggernaut. }} * Josh Brolin as Cable / Nathan Summers * Morena Baccarin as Vanessa * Julian Dennison as Russell Collins / Firefist * Zazie Beetz as Domino / Neena Thurman * T. J. Miller as Weasel * Brianna Hildebrand as Negasonic Teenage Warhead / Ellie Phimister * Jack Kesy as Black Tom Cassidy * Stefan Kapičić as Colossus / Peter Rasputin * Karan Soni as Dopinder * Leslie Uggams as Blind Al * Terry Crews as Bedlam * Rob Delaney as Peter * Lewis Tan as Shatterstar * Bill Skarsgård as Zeitgeist * Shioli Kutsuna as Yukio * Eddie Marsan as The Headmaster | Notes = * Tim Miller, who directed the first Deadpool film, was expected to return to direct the sequel, until he left due to creative differences, and was replaced by David Leitch. * 20th Century Fox announced the June 1, 2018 release date for Deadpool 2 in April 2017, alongside several other films, including The New Mutants and X-Men: Dark Phoenix, but was later pushed up to May 18, 2018. * On October 14th, 2017, it was announced that this film along with X-Men: Dark Phoenix, had both wrapped filming. | Trivia = * The film's earliest drafts set it roughly five years after the first film, and featured Deadpool as a father. According to Ryan Reynolds himself, "by page 1.5, it was totally untenable" and the idea was dropped. }} * Some drafts of this film had Wade and Vanessa breaking up, rather than her dying. * The X-Men's cameo was directed by X-Men: Dark Phoenix director Simon Kingberg. The characters were filmed in that film's set in Montreal, and then they were inserted in Deadpool 2 via green screen. }} * Black Tom originally had a bigger role in an earlier script of this film. He lived until the end of the third act, and he became the devil on Firefist's shoulder, trying to get him to turn bad. His role was cut due to budget constraints. * Brad Pitt's cameo as the Vanisher was worked on very late into the film's production. According to co-writer Rhett Reese, he agreed to do it "for scale and a cup of Starbucks — but Ryan's got to go get the Starbucks for me." * The film's mid-credit scenes were shot as part of additional photography, and were not featured in test screenings. * The film's mid-credit scenes of Deadpool travelling through time originally ended with Wade killing an infant Adolf Hitler. According to co-writer Rhett Reese, this idea was dropped due to the belief it was too harsh to have Deadpool kill a baby. }} * A preliminary idea for the mid-credits scenes was to show more X-Force recruitment interviews, with one of the interviewees tentatively being Chris Evans reprising the role of the Human Torch from the Fantastic Four and Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer films. }} Gallery Images Neena Thurman (Earth-TRN678) 001.jpg|Domino (Zazie Beetz) Neena Thurman (Earth-TRN678) 002.jpg|Domino (Zazie Beetz) Nathan Summers (Earth-TRN678) 001.png|Cable (Josh Brolin) Nathan Summers (Earth-TRN678) 002.jpg|Cable (Josh Brolin) Deadpool 2 poster 020.jpg Videos Trailers Deadpool, Meet Cable Deadpool 2 The Trailer Deadpool 2 The Final Trailer Teasers Deadpool's "Wet on Wet" Teaser Deadpool 2 Thanks You | Links = *Marvel films }} ru:Дэдпул 2 Category:20th Century Fox Category:Earth-TRN414